


Drunk Texting

by MissSpideyPool



Category: GOT7, Markson - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Texting, First Meetings, Jackson shirtless a lot, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpideyPool/pseuds/MissSpideyPool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark get a video from some drunk dude in college and decides to text back. Some how they become kind of friends until Mark goes back on his own words of advice. Dont drunk text. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

{-} = Jackson's texts

[-] = Mark's texts

~~~

Mark was enjoying a quiet night in at his college dorm. His roommate and friend Jinyoung is off at some party on the other side of campus.

Mark had showered, watched a movie and now he is getting some homework done. Its quiet other than his music he has down low for background purposes.

Then his phone dings. Picking it up he is confused to see a number he doesn't know. Opening the message anyways he sees its a video. Brows furrowing he presses the play button. Loud music and flashing lights fill his screen and then there is a guy. He's blurry due to the fact that he seems to be dancing and drunkenly at that.

Then it ends and Mark is left with the soft tones of his music. Confused he goes to back track out of the message thread when an actual message comes through.

{Heeeey come party with me Bam!}

Things make a lot more sense now. Whoever this guys is, doesn't realize he is messaging the wrong person. Oh drunk texting, the stupidest thing a person can do. Possibly even dangerous depending on who you're texting.

Letting out a airy laugh he texts back.

[Sorry drunk dude this isn't Bam, but you're offer to party is tempting. Remember, drunk texting isn't smart.]

He hits send and places the device off to the side with a satisfied smirk. Jinyoung tells him he is sometimes too sassy for his own good but he doesn't know drunk dude so fuck it.

Almost twenty minutes pass before he gets a response.

{Damn it my bad lol you should totally come party though. Wait are you a dude or chick?}

Rolling his eyes Mark wonders if he should even bother messaging back. Hes done with his homework though and hes kind of bored so he does.

[All dude. You can call me M. And no i got homework.]

{Oh geez a goody two shoes?! I'm J then.}

[No just a procrastinator. Its all due tomorrow.]

{Ha me to, but party man. Wait how old are you? Please don't be like 12.}

Mark laughs at that and goes to change into some shorts and white tee to sleep in. When he comes back he picks up the phone again.

[No I'm 22.]

{Thank god. Man i must really be drunk to keep texting some dude i don't know.}

[You can stop at any time.]

Mark frowns as he presses the send button. He is kind of enjoying talking to this J character. Man doesn't he sound crazy. Or desperate. He doesn't meet people to easily. He's rather quiet and a bit socially awkward.

He didn't have any friend when he first came to this school. Jinyoung was his first friend and all of his friends are through him. He hasn't had a date in ages either.

Not that he cares to much about that, but after so many third wheel hang outs with Jinyoung and his bf he does having thoughts that it would be nice.

{Nah you're cool. Plus I'm heading back to my room anyways. Feeling a little sick.}

Cringing at the idea Mark is glad he never gets sick when he drinks. He's seen Jinyoung puke enough.

[Be careful. Take a cool shower. It should help.]

A few minutes later Mark gets another video. It's dark but he can tell J is outside walking and then his arm is in the shot. His sleeve is obviously rolled up to reveal the bulging muscle. "Dont nobody want to mess with these guns." a slurred voice chuckles and then the video ends.

Rolling his eyes Mark brings up his keyboard.

[Maybe not but drunkenly tripping over you're own feet is very possible. ]

{Wow you have a really smart mouth lol}

[I get that a lot. ]

{So a cool shower you say?}

Mark hadn't expected that last message. He thought J would be mad because of his 'smart mouth'.

[Yea i usually have to shove my roommate into one when he gets too shit faced. Seems to help.]

{Aww arent you just the sweetest.}

[Shut up. Don't drown.]

{You can't drown in the shower!}

[Yea you can dufus. Especially drunk.]

{Man you are so mean. And here i thought you cared M!!}

[Shove it J.]

{Hahaha ok ok. Imma take this cool shower then probably go to sleep.}

[Ok. Text me before you pass out though so i know you didn't drown.]

{Aww sure thing M.}

Almost an hour passes and Mark is starting too get antsy. J still hasn't messaged him yet and he's getting a little paranoid. Man if he somehow accidentally killed a guy by suggesting a shower it's gonna seriously suck.

The sound of the front door opening gets his attention, followed by the sounds of things crashing. Jumping up he find a giggling Jinyoung and Jaebum stumbling in, clutching at each other.

"Marky!" Jinyoung squeals when he sees him. Trying to quiet his laughs as well Jaebum shhes him. Shaking his head Mark helps the drunk couple get their shoes off and into Jinyoung's room.

Mark goes through the small space picking up the things they had knocked over before heading to his own room.

His phone is blinking when he gets back.  
A sign of a message. Shit he had forgot all about J! Picking up the device he sees its not a message but a picture.

Opening it his mouth goes dry. The picture was clearly taken from chin level. Mark can't see the males face but he sees J's impressively muscular body. There's nothing but a towel around his waist as water still rolls down his tan skin. Well hot damn. J had scrawled ' didn't drown' with his finger over the bottom.

[I see that.]

Mark decides to call it a night after saving the number is his phone under Drunk J and the body picture as the contact picture.

~~~~  
Mark wakes up the next morning to a message from Drunk J.

{So hangovers are the worst.}

[Yea i can imagine. Sucks to be you.]

{Fuck you. Did you get my pic?}

[Yea i did. Its your contact picture.]

Mark face palms himself after he hits send. Why did he sends that!? He is so stupid! What made him think that was a good idea to tell him that!?

He flinches when his phone dings in his hand. It takes a few minutes to get the courage to open the message.

{Yaaaas! Lmao i need a picture of you now.}

The relief that washes over him is very welcome. He's glad J isn't put off by what he said. Now is just the matter of sending a pic back.

Throwing his phone off too the side he goes to get dressed for the day. He dresses a little nicer than usual but oh well. Then he gets his phone and takes a picture to match J's. Minus the nakedness and moisture. He doesn't show his face and J doesn't comment on it.  
~~~~  
The next few weeks pass like that. Mark texting back and forth with J. Never telling each other their actual names. Not showing their faces.

Jinyoung starts nagging him about it two weeks in. He doesn't understand how Mark can be so fine without knowing who J really is. Especially since Mark seems to have such a crush.

Mark wishes with all his might he doesn't actually have a thing for the other male. He does though. With every stupid, dorky, eccentric text and picture he falls more and more.

J's pictures are like sweet torture. The dude is fine as all hell. He absolutely loves sending shirtless picture to Mark. He sends pics of himself all sweaty at the gym, after his showers, or when he is just lounging around in his jeans or sweat pants.

Mark tries not to sound too stupid with his replies. Half the time he just sends something smart or teases him about trying too seduce him. J usually says something flirty and cheesy that Mark absolutely won't take seriously.

J is just flirty by nature it absolutely by no means, indicates J may be crushing on him as well.

Mark had been pretty prudish about what pictures he sent back to J at first. As where J just loves to show off his body at any given moment, Mark sends clothed pictures or pictures of his surroundings.

Not too say that he never shows off his body. He not insecure. Far from it. He had a nice body, he knows it. Not as muscular or as tan though.

He's sent after shower pics. Even a few after soccer practice pictures. Covered in sweat and dirt.

Somehow what had been innocent fun had turned into straight out seduction. J's pictures seem to get more seductive and suggestive over time. His pictures have caused Mark's hand to end up in his pants more than once and he's going a little crazy.

Which is probably how he got in this current predicament in the first place. He, Jinyoung and Jaebum have decided to do a little drinking.

Now he is drunk and texting J.

{You know im pretty sure a guy i know once said drunk texting isnt a good idea.}

[Shut the hell up J, i need a shower.]

With that he leaves the couple making out on the couch to do just that, shower.

{Oooh send me pics, dont drown M!}

Mark sees the message after he has the water running and is down to just his boxers. A mischieviousness comes over him that Mark is not quite used to. The idea that blooms in his mind makes his skin hot at the thought.

Pulling up his camera he switches the setting over to record then aims the camera at his naked chest. Hitting the button he records in slow motion a path down his chest lingering at his belly button. With his free hand he trails the pad of his index finger around his navel then slowly lower, the camera following his every movement.

Hes biting his lip and his manhood is swelling but he fights back the urge to moan. He cant believe he is doing this but he doesnt stop. His fingers linger at the hem of his boxers along with the camera. His finger tips dip just under the band and hes really getting hard now. He lets the camera dip down just a moment, just enough to catch a glance of his dick standing for attention beneath his boxers. Then its back to his fingers that slowly retract out from his boxer to curl his thumb around the band and slowly pull it down. Just as his short trimmed pubes come into view is when he ends the video.

His heart is beating out of his chest and he feels like he is on fire. Before he has a chance to change his mind he hit send. Setting the phone down he pulls his boxers off and jumps in the shower.

Several minutes pass as Mark slowly strokes his length, leaned against the shower wall. When his phone dings he moans and his grip tightens. Leaning around the curtain he dries one of his hands and grabs his phone. Its from J, and its a video.

Its dark but the first thing Mark hears is J's voice low and husky as he mutters 'fuck M.' then the camera shot changes and Mark stares in disbelief as J open palmed, rubs at the boner under his bowers. J is in nothing but his boxers as his hand rubs up and down his length. "When did you get so naughty M?" and the video ends.

Mark is panting by now and he hadnt realized his grip on himself had tightened and sped up. Angling himself out of the stream of hot water he brings the camera back up, set to record again.

He should not be doing this. He should not being doing this.

But he is. He's recording himself stroke himself in the shower and its more thrilling than he could of ever imagined. Maybe its because its so out of character. Maybe its because he knows that J is just as turned on as he is. All because of him.

A moan escapes his lips before he can control it and it jolts Mark back to the present. He ends the video there and sends it.

He's a mess now. His knees have begun to give out again and he is more turned on and hot than hes been in a long time. Hes careful to keep his phone from getting wet in any way as he creeps up on his orgasm. The ding of his phone causes a rush of adrenaline through him.

Opening the thread its another video. J is shamlessly moaning as his fingers rub against his length before abandoning that and his hand disappears into his boxers where he begins to stroke himself.

Mark cant rip his eyes away as J's other hand comes into view to push his boxers down. Mark now has a full view of J fisting himself and moaning his nickname before he cums.

He doesnt realized he had completely stopped his own movents. Mark is too busy concentrating on J's laboured breathing as he finishes milking himself. Then the video ends.

Mark doesn't hesitate to put his camera back to record and go back to stroking himself. Hes ready to bust and it only takes a few practiced tugs and twists to send him spilling and moaning loudly. His knees give then and he slowly slides down the wall. He's smart enough to end the video quickly to keep his phone out of the spray.

He sends it and just lays in the spray, letting it wash his seed away. He hears his phone after a while but is too tired and spent to move.

When he does finally get out of the shower his phone is dead and he is exhausted. He goes straight to sleep when he enters his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a preview.***

Then his phone dings. Picking it up he is confused to see a number he doesn't know. Opening the message anyways he sees its a video. Brows furrowing he presses the play button. Loud music and flashing lights fill his screen and then there is a guy. He's blurry due to the fact that he seems to be dancing and drunkenly at that.

Then it ends and Mark is left with the soft tones of his music. Confused he goes to back track out of the message thread when an actual message comes through.

Heeeey come party with me Bam!


	3. The

The next day Mark strategically avoids leaving his room and when he does he makes it to where Jinyoung is still in bed or already gone for class.

He has a hangover and he feels like shit. For more reasons than he wants to sort through.

He really hates this little habit he seems to have recently of waking up after drinking with a hangover and being upset with himself. Along with avoiding his phone. He has not tried to put the battery back in yet.

He spends a big portion of the day drowning in his headphones and analyzing everything between him and J, no. No it's not J anymore. It's Jackson. Jackson Wang the weird dude in his chemistry class. He had realized where he had seen him before besides the few times with Jinyoung.

It's completely ridiculous.

Jinyoung had practically told him he knew who J was and he hadn't even realized. He thinks back to the day Jr had seen J,..Jackson's, picture in his phone. He had asked about other pics and he had looked so strange as he looked through their messages. That must of been when he realized.

Mark isn't sure what gave it away but he guesses if a faceless picture of JInyoung was is someone elses phone he would probably still be able to tell it's him. He doesn't know, he is so confused. If Jinyoung did know it was Jackson why didn't he tell him. Mark doesn't like surprises. Did Jinyoung really think he would just be ok?

He had blatantly pushed him at Jackson and he does not appreciate it.

Then Jackson, when exactly did he find out it was him? Why didn't he just come out and say something. Why did he hide it through the party? Then just kiss him like that. And the way he found out makes it seem a lot like Jackson had no intent to tell him at all. How long did he plan to hide it?

The whole situation just makes him mad. Mad at himself. Mad at Jackson, Mad at Jinyoung.

A few hours later Mark makes a revelation. He's not so much angry as he is scared.

He had always expected to be prepared when he met J in person. Not to be completely blind sided.

He's also scared at the fact that he still really likes Jackson. This whole thing scares him completely. He decides he can't take the dorm anymore. He feels like he is suffocating. So he grabs his phone and finally brings it to life.

After the connection is regained it goes off like crazy with notifications. There are several missed calls from Jackson, even a voicemail. There are twice as many texts too.

He doesn't look or listen to any of them though. Going to his contacts he calls his dad.

Roughly thirty minutes later Jinyoung comes home as Mark is putting on his shoes. He looks embarrassed and sheepish and Mark barely glances at him before going back to tying his laces.

"Hey, I've been trying to text you all day." he says but Mark doesn't respond, he just stands and grabs his book-bag. He had put what he would need to do some extra studying, clothes and toiletries.

"Jackson told me what happened, look Yien I'm sorry." Mark again doesn't answer, he grabs his keys and walks around the boy. "Wait where are you going? You don't have class on Sunday night.." he trails off, concern on his face as Mark shoots him a small glare and walks out.

He sighs as the door shuts behind him. He feels a little bad for treating Jinyoung like that. He just needs to get away for a while and think.

His dads car is running outside of the dorm when he emerges and he genuinely smiles when his dad rolls down he window to wave. It's good to see his dad again and all his worries melt away as they drive across town to his childhood home.

His mom makes his favorite dinner for him and they spend the evening talking, joking and reminiscing. Mark is very aware of the fact that his phone seems to go off just about hourly and the way his parent exchange confused looks. They are probably aware that he is avoiding the device. They have always had a talent of seeing right through him. They don't say anything however, and he is beyond grateful.

He helps his mother clean up after dinner and they spend a few hours watching movies on the couch. When his parents call it a night they both kiss and hug him before going off to bed. Mark follows a little later.

His room is still the way he had left it almost two years ago, save it looks like his mom has been through cleaning and keeping everything dust free. Being home feels amazing. It's a feeling he has anytime he comes home for a while.

Sitting at his desk he pulls his bag into his lap to pull out his study stuff when his phone dings, again. Sighing he puts his bag down and pulls it out. There a few messages from Jin which he goes through first.

(Hey did you leave the party?)

(Jackson says you took off are you ok?) 

(I'm on my way back if you are up can we talk?) 

(Mark are you mad at me?) 

(Hey can we please talk when I get back from class?) 

(Are you coming back tonight? Im really sorry Yien.) 

(Please don't be mad at me and come home soon.) 

(The dorm is lonely without you...)

Mark almost cries reading them. He honestly really does feel bad now. He isn't sure why Jinyoung did what he did but he is sure it was not to hurt him. JInyoung isn't like that. 

Finally he sends one back. 

[I'm not mad, ill be back tomorrow night.] 

From there he goes to the thread from J. 

There are almost twenty messages and a voicemail. Taking a calming breathe he prays he is prepared for this. 

{I'm sorry if you are angry, please text me that you got back ok.}

{Mark im worried, did you get back?} 

{Seriously if you don't want to talk it's ok i understand, just let me know you are ok.} 

{Jinyoung is on his way to find you. I'd come but i dont think you want to see me...} 

{Jinyoung says he can hear you snoring. Im glad you are home ok.} 

{Good night Mark. Im sorry.} 

{Hangover?} 

{Still not talking to me?} 

{Guess not. Please just talk to me.}

{Look i want to explain but i would rather talk to you, really talk to you.} 

{I'm going to keep messaging you.} 

{At least until you talk to me. If you want me to loose your number afterwards i understand.} 

{Geez my day is always so lonely when you ignore me.} 

{Jinyoung told me you are angry and left. Are you safe?} 

{Please be safe Mark.} 

{Have i told you im sorry yet? because i am.} 

{It's getting late, i hope where ever you are you are safe and warm.} 

{You know it kind of annoys me that i cant stop messaging you.} 

{Like I really like you so I cant stop myself.} 

{I'm giving myself a hernia will you please respond?} 

{Ok. i get it. ill leave you alone M.} 

The feeling of someone's hand clenching around his heart and stomach is far from pleasant as he reads the last message. He had done it. he had pushed Jackson away. 

The one person who is always so stubborn about talking to him and not being ignored. He had texted him all day after all. Mark is sure he is going through just a hard of time as him. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Now he had pushed him away. 

Jackson had even went back to calling him M. For some reason the nickname feels like a wall has been put up. Since the party he had been Mark, not M. Now he is just M again to Jackson. He almost cries again. He decides to not do his homework and just goes to bed.

~~~~

Mark is disoriented the next morning. 

Everything feels and looks familiar but with the haze of sleep still lingering over him it take him a few minutes of sitting up in bed and blinking around before he remembers. He's back home at his parents. He had ran away from school, Jinyoung, Jackson, and basically his problems. 

Sighing he drags himself out of the bed and heads downstairs. As soon as he hits the stairs he smells food. Leave it to his mom to have breakfast cooking. He loves coming home. 

Seeing his mom bustle around the kitchen as his dad sits sipping coffee makes him feel like a kid again. He can't stop the wide grin that covers his face as he comes into the room. Coming home had been the best idea ever. 

"Ah, Yieu you're awake early." his dad comments with a warm smile.

"I went to bed after you guys." he explains, making a bee line for his mother. 

She is mid plating thier breakfast when he wraps his arms around her from behind and just holds her. As if completely normal she leans back into him as she continues in her task. In a way Mark guesses this is normal. Even as a kid when he would have stressful days or things were a little wonky in his life he would do this. It's always the same. Mom would let him cuddle against her back while she did her task. 

Then they would have breakfast and sometime later she would corner him and make him talk. It's comforting to know some things never change. At the same time he wishes they did. He does not want to have to tell her about Jackson. They know he is...curious if for lack of a better word, but this will be the first time he has come to his parents about an issue about a guy. He knows he doesn't have to tell them everything but his mom is stubborn and there is no way of getting out of this. 

Sighing her presses his face into the top of her shoulder. When had he got tall enough to not be at shoulder blade level? 

As suspected neither of his parents say anything about his obvious behavior and they eat in peace. It's later that evening when he is lounging on the couch that the both of them descend on him. 

His dad goes and turns off the tv as his mom lifts his feet to sit, placing his legs in her lap. His dad follows suit and moves Mark to where his head is in his fathers lap. Sighing he throws one arm over his eyes to hide if only a little. 

"Yien, talk to us. What is going on with you?" his dad asks, carding his fingers through his hair. "We know something has you twisted up baby. We've let you have your space and heal on your own, but now it is time to talk to us and let us help." His mother says softly. 

Anxiety builds up in his chest and stomach but he knows he is not getting out of this. Throwing his other arm over his face as well he goes into his story. 

He tells them about the drunk stranger who became a texting buddy and how Mark had started to like him. Then about the party and his feelings of confusion, fear and betrayal by Jinyoung. Although he doesn't really feel betrayed anymore. He keeps the more R rated things to himself. 

The both of them are quiet for a bit after he finsihes and he just waites. Enjoying the feel of his dads fingers in his hair and his mom's hand probbing at the bottoms of his feet. 

"Well, son you can't run from this. Jinyoung did not mean any harm. I'm sure you already know this." his father finally says and Mark sighs.

"Running from your problems is only a bandaid. Getting any to think is completely fine, but you will have to face this." his mother adds, her voice soft and low. 

"I know all of this is new and a bit intimidating but life is just like that. It throws curve balls. All you can do is be brave and swing." his father advises, his fingers still carding through Mark's hair. 

Mark patiently listens to his parents words. Letting them sink in and really letting himself think them over. His parents continue to give him advise and coach him in low sweet voices. He feels a flutter in his chest and realizes how much he had missed them. By the time they had both said their peace Mark is seeing things more clearly. 

His parents had been right. 

Jinyoung had not meant to hurt him and he owes him friend a chance to explain. He knows they are also probably right about Jackson. Mark doesn't know him. The guy could be just as scared out of his wits as he is. Might even have more insecurities than Mark. Although that seems a little far fetched. 

Jackson is attractive and fit, what would he have to be insecure about?

"It's settled then. We will have dinner, your father will drive you back to campus and you will make up with these two boys." his mother announces, grabbing his arms that had still been covering his face and pulling them away. Leaning over him she pushes his bangs back and presses a lingering kiss to his forehead. 

And that is just what they do. 

The three of them bustle around the kitchen cooking together like they used to sometimes. Ok his mom does the cooking. He and his dad just help prep and stir, but everyone wears a smile so he guesses it's ok. 

After dinner they talk for a while before him mother starts to clean up and shoos them away to get ready to get Mark back to school. He lingers in his room a little longer than necessary just trying to hold onto the feeling of being home. If you had told him a few years ago when he was a teenager that he could possibly miss both his home and his parents this much he probably would have thought you were crazy. 

His mother hugs him hard and long before he leaves, telling him it is ok to come home or call anytime he needs to. He kisses her cheek with a nod before going out to the car where his dad sit behind the steering wheel. 

The ride back to his college is quiet but its comfortable as he stares out the window, bag between his feet and a lap full of left overs for Jinyoung. His father would speak if he had something to say. Mark thinks he gets his quieter side from his dad. He on the other hand is just deep into his thoughts. Letting his parents earlier words and the events of the past few months play through his thoughts. 

When they arrive his dad leans over the middle section to hug him and tell him he loves him. "You'll be fine Yien. You're a strong sweet kid. You'll figure this out." he says as Mark climbs out and shuts the door to the car. Smiling back at his dad he nods and turns to leave when his dad calls him back. 

Chuckling he offers his phone out for Mark to see. It's a message from his mom. 

{Tell that son of ours I love him and that I except to be meeting this Jackson character soon.}

Mark busts out laughing at that. Leave it to his mother to already plan on him bringing the other boy home. 

Waving goodbye he heads to his small apartment with Jinyoung. The other boy isn't in sight when he first enters which confused him. It's a Monday night, he shouldn't have class or have to work. Well he could of picked up a shift, or is out with Jaebum. 

Shrugging the backpack off he leaves the container of food on the counter by the fridge before going to his room. As he passes the bathroom he hears the shower running. Ahh that's where he is, Mark thinks as he deposits his bag on his floor before going back to the kitchen. 

He is placing the food containers away when he hears the door in the hall open. 

Jinyoung has a habit of talking out loud to himself even if no one is around to hear. Especially when he is upset, it is just something Mark had noticed over time. He can hear the boy whining and mumbling to himself as he comes towards the kitchen. 

Quickly Mark shuts the door to the fridge as quietly as he can and slides up to the wall next to the door way. No more than a few seconds later Jinyoung walks past him. He is oblivious to Mark's presence but then again why should he think his friend would he hiding behind him. 

Mark watches as his friend doesn't even pick up his feet as he walks and his shoulders are deeply slumped. He reaches for the handle to the fridge and stop to throw his head back and groan. "Aiish! He isn't coming back, he must be really mad." he whines and Mark can't help the smirk his lips pull up into.

Quiet as a mouse he creeps up behind the boy before wrapping his arms around the boy. The girlish screech that comes from his friend is unbelievable and leaves Mark gasping for breathe between his uncontrollable laughter. Whining Jinyoung squirms and tries to hit him. "Mark you are the worst kind of person. I swear I hate you!" he says and Mark nuzzles the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry, that was too great though." he chuckles and releases the boy. JInyoung turns to glare at him but it only lasts a second before concern clouds his face and his eyes fall to the floor. "I'm glad you are back. I'm really sorry." he mumbles and Mark shakes his head. "it's ok. I'm not sure how you figured it out, how long you knew or why you told Jackson without telling me but I know you didn't mean anything bad. You aren't like that." he explains and the light returns to Jinyoung's eyes. "Next time I do something stupid because i'm trying to help just let me explain before you leave me along in this depressing apartment again ok?" he pleads and Mark nods as he puts his pinky out. 

It's childish and silly but Jinyoung smiles so wide at the small gesture that it doesn't matter. 

Mark sleeps soundly knowing he has righted at least wrong tonight. Now to work on Jackson. 

Only problem is that one is much scarier to approach, and he isn't sure how. 

Tomorrow he will come up with a game plan. 

~~~~ 

Have you ever woken up and it seems like the whole universe is against you? 

Well that's how Mark feels. 

Somehow he had forgot to set his alarm so he had been running behind and scrambling to get ready for his first class. Jinyoung who was already ready just tried to stay out of the way as he got himself together. He isn;t sure how he didn't break his neck. In the short time it took him to get all his things together, brush his teeth and get dressed he had stubbed his toes like three times, hit his funny bone on his dresser, and ran both knees into the couch and kitchen chairs. 

Honestly he is ready to call the day over. 

He had forgotten one of his homework assignments at home. His teacher was in a bad mood and made him stand for like twenty minutes because of it and being late. JInyoung kept shooting him sympathetic looks.

Mark is just glad this isn't the class he shares with Jackson. If that were the case he would of just walked out. 

He still hasn't figured out what to say to the other boy yet. But he figures he at least has until Friday when his next chemistry class is. That should give him enough time to figure it out and talk to the boy before having a very awkward class period. 

By the time the class is over he feels ready to bite anyone and anything's head off that so much as looks at him wrong. Jinyoung loops his arm in his as they head to the library to waste an hour before their next class. 

That is when tragedy hits.

~~~~ 

Jackson is just lounging around his apartment when his phone started ringing. Groaning he grabs the device and answers with a grunt. 

His ear is instantly filled with loud voices and Jinyoung yelling his name over the others. Instantly the urge to hang up hits him. He isn't in the mood for Jinyoung's antics. Plus he hasn't really talked to him since the party. Which had been a disaster. Mark has not talked to him since. 

Jackson wants to text the other boy. He really does but after texting the boy for a day straight with no reply he is feeling a bit put off. 

"Jackson! Jackson are you there?" he yells and the addressed boy winces at the loudness as he moves the phone away a bit. "Yea geez what the hell is going on?" 

He could only understand a few words from what his friend tried to yell over the phone and noise but he heard enough to throw his phone and take off running out his front door. 

Courtyard. Fight. Jaebum helping Mark. 

That was all it took. He didn't even bother with his shoes. 

Mark. 

Jackson isn't really sure why he is even racing off to help the kid. He obviously doesn't want to see him. But Jackson simply cant not. He likes the boy. Really likes the boy. He can't sit by and not do anything when something might happen to him.

It doesn't take long to reach the outskirts of the court yard. He can already hear the commotion just a few feet away. He runs as fast and hard as he can and forces his way pasts the hyped up students. 

Once clear two things happen very quickly, one he sees the back of Mark's silvery blonde head as he tussles in the grass while JB punches someone and Jr rushes to his side. "Make them stop!" he screeches but Jackson shakes his head. "I'm going to kill them." he growls and charges in. 

First he pulls an unsuspecting JB out of the way and grabs hold of the even more surprised jerk. In one swift motion he lifts the jerk into the air and slams him into the ground. He spends no one time on jerk number one and instead turns his anger on Jerk number 2 which had finally pinned Mark to the ground. Mark is far from done and lands another hard hit to the jerks face despite being on his back and this is when Jackson grabs him by the scruff of his neck. 

The shock on the kids face is priceless and if Jackson wasn't so furious he might have toyed with him a bit. Maybe even been a bit cocky, but now is not the time. 

He wastes no time in sending his knee up into the jerks stomach then his elbow down into his head and the jerk hits the ground hard. 

A hush had come across the crowd but he ignores that because suddenly Mark is trying to rush past him to get to the jerk on the ground. Jackson had never seen him so wild and furious like this before and quickly grabs the boy. The few times he has been in the boys presence he had always been quiet and calm. Mark says nothing, he just struggles in his arms as he tried to get to the boy. "Mark!" he yelled but his words seemed to go right over him. 

Sighing he lifts the smaller boy and throws him over his shoulder and pushes back through the crowd. They move easily to let them past and when he looks back Jr and Jb are following him, carrying Mark's bookbag and hat. 

They get about half way through the court yard before Mark finally grumbles for Jackson to put him down. The younger simply ignores him and carries him all the way back to JInyoung's dorm. 

"What the hell was that about?" he asks, Mark limp over his shoulder as they climb the flights of stairs to their floor. "Just your typical homophobe being a dick. He just happened to pick the day that Mark is over the world." JInyoung grumbles from behind him. "I swear I'm going to make that guy swallow his own teeth." Mark sneers next to Jackson's ear which makes him smile a little. 

Jackson figures if anything was to cause someone like Mark to resort to punches it only makes sense that it is to stick up for his friends. It seems so like him. 

Once they finally reach the right floor Jackson steps to the side to let Jinyoung get the door open. 

Jinyoung instantly pulls his boyfriend to the couch and forces him to sit so he can take his bruised face into his hands. His eyes meet Jackson's before pointing to the door in the hall. "There's the bathroom. Get Mark patched up then bring me the first aid kit. It's under the sink." he instructs and Jackson just nods. The boy strewn across him doesn't utter a word as he carries him off to the bathroom and shuts the door behind them. He even locks it for good measure so Mark doesn't have the chance to run away. Jackson is going to take advantage of this moment to try talking to the other male. 

Mark let's him set him on the counter with no resistance. 

To Jackson the boy looks exhausted and out of it. Sighing he gets the first aid kit out and sets it up. Finally with alcohol soaked cotton ball in hand he steps up to the boy. 

"Mark." he calls softly and lifts the boys chin. Surprise sets into the boys eyes as if he is finally seeing him. "J-Jackson." he stutters and then there is anger in his eyes again as he pushes his hand away. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop man handling me." he snaps and Jackson's eyes narrow. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop pushing me around and being ungrateful." he hisses back and the dismissive the other male makes causes him blood to boil a little. 

They glare at each other for a minute before Mark makes a move to get up. 

Jackson is having none of that though and forces him back onto the counter. He kind of regrets it immediately because of the annoyed growl that comes from the boy. 

This is not how he imagined this going at all. 

Sighing he does the only thing he can think of. He wraps his arms tight around the boy and kisses him. Mark freezes in his grasp. He takes this chance to pull away a bit and hold his surprised gaze.

"Look I'm sorry. You were so mad and I didn't want anything else to happen to you so I did the first thing that came to me. I'm not trying to man handle you or whatever. I just want to clean your busted lip then maybe talk?" he says softly and the boy sags against him. His head falling to lay against Jackson's shoulder. 

Sighing in relief Jackson holds him a little tighter for a minute until Mark start pulling away. He reluctantly lets him. "Thanks for um, earlier. I totally had it handled though." he says sheepishly and Jackson thinks he looks adorable that way. Even with the bruises starting to show and the blood smeared over his lip and chin. 

He briefly wonders if there is blood on his shirt. Oh well. He doesn't care anyways. 

"Yea I saw that." he chuckles and the boy finally smiles and it makes him want to kiss him again. He holds off though. He doesn't want to piss the strung tight boy off anymore. "Geez I wouldn't of thought you would have it in you." he teases and Mark sneers playfully at him. 

"Im, um, im also sorry. I know I kind of fell off the face of the earth. I was just surprised and I don't know." The boy mumbles before wincing as Jackson goes back to tending to his wound like he had originally planned to. "It's ok. I think I understand. To be clear though I didn't know it was you until the party." he defends himself and Mark smiles a little. 

Jackson finds he is slowly falling for the small smile Mark gives. He wonders if Mark had sent him smiling pictures from the start if he would be even more stupidly infatuated with the boy than he already is. 

"I know. I let Jinyoung explain. I was trying to think of a way to talk to you. I, i wasn't sure if you still wanted to talk to me after me ignoring you for so long." he admits and he catches Jackson's eyes with him own. Jackson can practically read the pleading vulnerability in his dark eyes. He wont admit he gets lost in them for a moment. 

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me. I've been miserable the past day and a half. My phone has been so quiet and no one puts up with my shit the way you do." he says playfully but meaning every word. He sets the cotton off to the side and goes to hold Mark's face in his hands. "I didn't ever think I could start liking a guy I don't even know. But there was something about you, just you that pulled me in. Even now since I've really met you all you do is pull me in. Do you know how much self control i am exercising not to kiss you every time you smile? If you are willing all I am asking for is a chance." he ends in almost a whisper, probably looking just as vulnerable as Mark had minutes ago. 

He feels a hand fist into the front of his shirt and then he is jerked forward and Mark's lips are on his. Soft and sweet. 

Jackson melts into the kiss and keeps the fact that one of those lips is indeed busted in mind. They pull away and Mark gives this little smirk from under his lashes. "Guess I can afford a chance." he teases and Jackson's brain short circuits for a moment. 

Mark or M had always been attractive to him. His personality made him attractive. His thin muscular frame in the picture he sent is attractive. His deep voice was always attractive to him in the videos they sent. But Jackson had not been prepared for Mark as a whole. The boy is going to be the death of him. He can feel it. 

"Fuck." he mumbles involuntarily and Mark tilts his head. "What's wrong?" he ask, concern lacing his voice. 

"Nothing. You are just perfect and I want to take you right here right now and wow shit I just said that out loud. Fuck I'm rambling. Sorry. Sorry. I swear I like you I don't just want sex. Fuck that would be great. Oh my god Im shutting up." Jackson groans, covering his face with his hands. 

He hears Mark chuckle and spread his fingers to look at he boy. A cute blush is dusted across his face as he cover his amusement with his hand. "We'll just have to work to getting there wont we?" he asks coyly, wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist. Nodding, stunned Jackson wraps his arms around the boy. 

He silent thanks what ever God is above for creating this boy in his arms. 

THE END!!!


End file.
